This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. In line with the goals of our P51 parent grant, The Yerkes NPRC has successfully developed a program using nonhuman primate models and brain imaging technologies for studying stroke and stroke intervention. The focus of this program is related directly to the component of our P51 parent grant intended to enhance research applicable to the solution of human health problems, i.e., translational research. Specifically, funds were requested to recruit a leading scientist in the areas of stroke and brain imaging research. The Yerkes Center under its P51 parent grant has developed significant infrastructure support for an emerging stroke and brain imaging program (both MRI and PET) based on research with nonhuman primates. Additionally, we have established an active research group of junior investigators at Yerkes who focus on stroke models in nonhuman primates using brain imaging. We have a number of clinicians in the School of Medicine at Emory University who are strongly engaged in our program of nonhuman primate models for stroke research. Moreover, we link collaboratively to several other imaging groups throughout Emory University under the umbrella of the Center for Systems Imaging (CSI), headed by Dr. Carolyn Meltzer, the Chair of Emory Radiology. We are intimately linked to Emory University's Atlanta Clinical Translational Science Institute (ACTSI;Emory University's CTSA). The ACTSI has helped bridge ties between Emory and several other research institutes in Atlanta, in particular the Morehouse School of Medicine and Georgia Tech. We are completing the recruitment process and believe the presence of a leader in stroke/imaging will positively impact not only our research program, but also our training of researchers, students and our ability to compete for grants and awards.